Project Summary/Abstract - Overall The long-term goal of the Center of Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) in Matrix Biology is to establish, enhance, and actively advance a multidisciplinary research center focusing on improving our understanding of the role of the extracellular matrix in development, health, and disease, and contributing to the prevention, treatment, and cure for diseases of high priority. Since the beginning of Phase I in 2014, we have vigorously intervened limitations that hinder achieving our goals. Program accomplishments resulting from career development and mentoring of junior investigators led to an increase in research grant awards during Phase I. We accomplished an increase in access to and use of shared instrumentation within the COBRE Core facilities. Most importantly, a culture shift has occurred at Boise State University. Seven investigators received significant new funding and graduated from the COBRE mentoring program. The Pilot Project Program contributed to investigator success and served as an onramp for two of our Research Project Investigators working toward R01 grant submission during Phase II. A critical mass of investigators has been established around the thematic focus of matrix biology that includes a diverse cadre from disciplines including biology, chemistry, physics, materials science, computer science, mechanical and biomedical engineering, and electrical engineering. The COBRE program has put Boise State in a position to make significant contributions to solutions addressing national health concerns. New laboratories have been built and core facilities have been established supporting proteomics and metabolomics, histology, microscopy, imaging, and biostatistics/bioinformatics. COBRE investigators published 98 peer-reviewed manuscripts including noteworthy articles in journals of high impact. Phase II is critically important for us to continue our upward momentum toward our goals of research growth over the next five years. To achieve this overarching goal, four specific aims are proposed: 1) enhance and grow upon the critical mass of investigators established around the thematic multidisciplinary focus of matrix biology, 2) enhance biomedical research core capabilities, 3) grow research collaborations with existing programs, and 4) enhance research training opportunities. Upon successful completion of the proposed aims, we will have strengthened and enhanced the critical mass of investigators with shared priorities in understanding the role of the matrix in development and disease. Shared core facilities will be enhanced and will support the needs of more investigators as they follow a mentored career development plan. The multidisciplinary nature that was established in Phase I will continue to grow to include additional investigators across our institution.